Let the Games Begin
by brokendreams15
Summary: 15 year old Dana thought her life was going well when Chris Savior adopted her...that is until she found out he was a vampire. With that and dealing with a first love; not to mention these strange vampire games. How much can one teenage girl handle?
1. Chapter 1: The adoption

Chapter 1

It was raining hard that day, or as I call it my birthday. I turned 15 on that day. I didn't expect it to be sunny or anything. It rained all day and well into the evening. I sat in the Great Hall—which wasn't so great—reading a book my only friend had bought me. Her name was Alice. She was the nicest person there and the only one who wasn't mean to me. Ever since I came to the orphanage the other children were mean to me. They'd lock me in closets, pull my hair, kick sand in my face, push me, and call me names, put stuff high up so I couldn't reach them, and so on. One girl wasn't mean to me at all and stood up for me. That was Alice. I asked her why she was so nice to me. All she did was tell me that I was a person, not some animal that could be made fun of.

That's where she was wrong. I was a little different than everyone else, a freak if you will. The thing is I can make dangerous weapons with my thoughts. I don't know how I could, I just did. I learned that when I made a knife appear in my hand when I was mad at Mr. Campbell. No one saw me, but I guess they could sense something off about me. That's why they stayed away and made me miserable. They didn't today though. I couldn't understand why they didn't bother me that day. I pondered over it while a read my book. Alice came in, her face flushed. We all looked up at her with surprise. She took several deep breathes before speaking.

"There's a man in the Dean's office. He's looking to adopt," she finally said.

An excited mummer spread through the hall. I just rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to my book. Alice hopped over to me and took the book away.

"Hey," I began, "give that back. I'm on a really good part!"

"Didn't you hear me?" she asked. "I said that a man's here to adopt."

"So? What's your point? It's not like he's going to pick me, not when he can pick a normal kid instead of me," I replied.

I knew how it went. They'd come in and pick the youngest, cutest kid in the whole bunch. I was never picked for anything, not even adoption. I guess even adults could tell that I was different. That didn't bug me at all. I didn't care if I didn't get adopted. I looked up when the door opened.

The man standing there was odd looking. He had grayed, thinning hair and beautiful green eyes that shone like emeralds. He had on a cloak hiding what he was wearing. His eyes scanned the crowd, looking at each of us individual. His eyes fell upon me last. I felt a shiver go up my spine. The dean came in then. His name was Mr. Campbell. He was a cruel man that helped make my life miserable. He smiled up at the man.

"Hear are the little darlings, sir," he said in his high pitched voice.

Mr. Campbell made us stand in a line. I made sure to get the end of it.

"Go on and pick which one you want Mr. Savior," Mr. Campbell said stepping back.

The man then went down the line looking at each child. It wasn't long till he reached me. I looked up at him. He was extremely tall. Of course I was only 5'2''. He looked down at me and met my eyes. He turned and walked down back to Mr. Campbell.

"Have you chosen a child Mr. Savior?" he asked eagerly.

"I have, and please, call me Chris," he replied.

They talked in whispers. Then Mr. Campbell looked at me in surprise. The others began to whisper. Mr. Campbell and Chris walked back towards me.

"Pack your things Miss Dana. You have a new family," Mr. Campbell said dryly.

I stared in disbelief. Someone had actually picked me to be their new daughter. I looked from Chris to Mr. Campbell to Alice to the other children. Alice was the only one that had a happy look on their face. I didn't expect the others to be happy. Someone picked me over them, not the other way around. I couldn't help hide the smile trying to creep on my face as I followed Mr. Campbell and my new father out of the Great Hall. I quickly went to my room to pack while the adoption papers were signed. Alice met me in our room. She didn't say anything till all of my packing was done.

"This is the greatest birthday present you've ever gotten isn't, Dana?" she asked, not looking up to meet my gaze.

"I like your presents a lot better. This is just an odd turn of events. I never thought I'd get adopted. I mean, why would anyone want to adopt me?"

"Yes, why?" I heard a snotty voice question.

It was Clara, my worst nightmare. She was the one that hit me all the time. Every girl here was afraid of her just because she took boxing lessons and could take down the biggest and strongest boy in the orphanage. She didn't scare me though. She could hit me all she wanted and I still wouldn't fear her. That's why I was her favorite punching bag. She stood a few feet in front of me, blocking my exit. I knew she'd try to get at least one good punch in before I left forever. I could hear her knuckles crack as she advanced.

I looked up at her, fire burning in my eyes. I wasn't going down this time. As she raised her fist, I acted quickly. I ducked under her arm and gave her a good head-butt to the stomach. I heard her gasp, but it was cut short as the wind was knocked out of her. I jumped out of the way as she started to fall. I didn't let her get off that easy. I pulled my leg up and gave her a round-house kick in the back. She fell to the floor with a great thud that shook the room. I put my foot down on her back, put my hands on my hips, and held my head high with a triumphant smile across my face.

"Well, I never knew you could fight like that Dana," Alice said in astonishment.

I looked back at her and just smiled. The door burst open. We all snapped our heads to see a red-faced Mr. Campbell and a curious Chris. I quickly retreated from Clara and stood behind Alice, hoping that she'd protect me from Mr. Campbell's rage.

"What the hell is going on here?!" he shouted angrily.

Clara struggled to her feet, her face almost as red as Mr. Campbell's.

"I came up here to say good-bye to Dana and she attacked me!" she whined.

"That's not true you little bitch! You were the one who was gonna beat me up, like you always have ever since we were little kids!!!" I shouted back.

I put a hand over my mouth. I couldn't believe I'd just screamed that. I looked around the room, my eyes wide. Everyone else had the same surprised look, even Clara and Mr. Campbell. No one ever thought I'd yell like that and tell about the abuse I'd gotten here. I was the one who was quiet and always took the punch.

"I believe I'd like to take Dana home with me now if you don't mind," Chris said, breaking the silence.

He motioned for me to follow him out of the room. I hugged Alice, grabbed my bag, and followed Chris out of the room. He walked far ahead of me. By the time I got to the end of the hall, he was already out the door. I ran after him. Once outside, I looked into the darkness, trying to find Chris. I kept running until I fell. My chin hit the ground hard and I could taste blood in my mouth. Tears fell down my cheeks, but I held in the sobs. Chris walked over and helped me up.

"A little clumsy I see," he joked.

That made more tears spill down my cheeks. He looked at me with concerned eyes as he gently brushed the tears away.

"Don't cry," he said softly. "I was only joking. That's no reason to cry."

"I'm crying because I got hurt when I fell. I don't care if you make fun of me. I'm used to it," I retorted.

Chris let out a sigh and picked me up, cradling me in his arms. I looked up at him through my lashes. He stared down, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. I smiled back, feeling like I belonged. His face then became serious as he lowered me to the ground.

"If you want to be a part of my family," he began, "then you must do something for me."

"I'll do anything. Just don't send me back to that hell hole," I pleaded.

Chris stared off in to space in deep thought. He sighed and closed his eyes. When he looked back at me his eyes were dark.

"Dana, I know this might sound crazy, but I just need you to believe me on something," he said, his tone serious.

"Okay, what is it?"

He looked at me for a long time before answering.

"I'm a vampire. And if you want to stay with me, I need to change you," he said after a long silence.

At first I thought he was crazy and that I should run back to the orphanage. But then, something in the back of my mind told me that he was telling the truth and that I should believe him. I gazed at him for a long time before I could get my words out.

"I…believe you. If you need to change me, go ahead. I mean it's a lot better than going back to the orphanage," I finally said.

Chris gently took my hands in his. I looked down at them. His hands were so much bigger than mine. He reached back and rested his hand on the back of my head. I grabbed his arm gently. He leaned my head back in his palm and lowered his lips to my neck. I shuddered at how cold they were. I felt him mumble to himself. I was about to ask him what was wrong when suddenly, I felt a sharp pain hit my neck. He had sunk his sharp fangs into my veins. I clutched to him as he began to turn me into a creature of the night. I shuddered as I entered a world of eternal damnation. I could feel myself slowly slip into a lonely state of darkness and despair where there was no love…only pain and hell


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Family

Chapter 2

When I woke up I was lying on a bed in a small room. The room had one piece of furniture (a.k.a. the bed), one small closet, a window, and a door that led out to a small hallway. I walked down the hall to find a living room. This room was well lit. It had a TV on one wall. Next to it on the opposite wall stood a book shelf packed with books. I walked over and stroked the spines of the books. I looked around the room once more.

The only other things were a couch and a large comfy chair with Chris sitting in it watching me intently. I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back at me with such kindness all I could do was stare blankly back.

"Good morning. Well, I should say good evening," he said playfully.

I continued to stare at him. His smile dropped at the expression on my face. He let out an uncomfortable cough as he fidgeted in his seat. I let out a small, quiet giggle. He looked up at me again and smiled. I returned the smile. My face crossed in surprise as my stomach let out a low grumble. I looked down then back up at Chris to see him laughing his head off. I narrowed my eyes at him. He looked up at me still laughing.

"Go through that door and you'll be in the kitchen," he said, trying to control the laughter.

I turned and walked through the door. Four people were already crowded around the small table. They were all men. My eyes went wide in surprise. One of them looked up at me. He nudged the others and they all looked up at me. I felt my breath catch in my throat.

One of them stood up. He had the same emerald green eyes that Chris and all the other men had. He was a little bigger than Chris. He had curly, dark brown hair that rested on top of his broad shoulders. He looked no older than 20. He stood in front of me. My nose was barley level with his chest. I looked up at him, my neck hurting from the strain.

"Who do we have here?" he said in a teasing voice.

"My name is Dana," I said softly.

He reached down and grabbed my shoulders, lifting me off the ground. I stared at him with fear. He sneered as he looked over his shoulder. The others all had a sneer on their faces. I could feel myself start to shake.

"CHRIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed.

I heard something crash as he came bursting through the door. His face was beat-red as he stared widely around the room. His eyes fell upon me and the man. Chris narrowed his eyes into cat-like slits.

"Put her down right now Helios," he growled.

Helios set me down gently and went to sit back at the table. I sank down to the floor, my body shaking violently. Chris sank down to his knees and wrapped his arms around me. He turned to glare up at the four sitting at the table. He stood then and put his hands on his hips. A sour look crossed his face.

"How could you let him do that to her??" he demanded. "She's just a girl and a member of this family. So why be so cruel to her??"

I looked at the four. None of them met my gaze. Slowly I stood and walked over the Helios. He looked up at me then. Our eyes met and my hand hit the side of his head. He went flying, crashing through the window. I stared at the empty chair where he had been just seconds ago. I sat down gracefully and reached for the food on the table. I could feel all the eyes on me. I looked up at them all. The only one who held my gaze was Chris. He just shook his head and pulled up a chair for himself.

I ate quietly with the others eyeing me carefully. Helios came stomping in. He stopped right at my side. He grabbed the front of my shirt and lifted me off the ground. I could feel him shaking with rage. I calmly looked at him, showing no fear like I had done earlier. He curled his hand into a fist and reared it back. I took this moment to act quickly.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!!!!!!" I shouted.

He stopped his fist behind his head. He stared at me dumbly. I reached my foot out and kicked him as hard as I could in the groin. He dropped me instantly. Helios crawled slowly into a ball on the floor. I reached down and picked him up by the scruff. I flung him up against a wall and began to punch him in the gut. He let out a cry of pain. I was just about to throw another punch when something warm and wet hit the back of my hand. I stopped and looked down. A small glittering tear shone there.

I looked up to see more tears roll down Helios' face. I let him go and watched him slide down the wall. I stood there before lowering my face into my hands. I could feel my shoulders shake and here the sobs that came. I felt horrible. I leaned my head gently against Helios' shoulder. He flinched then relaxed once he realized that I wasn't going to hit him again.

"I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry!!!!" I sobbed into his shoulder.

A gentle hand touched my hair. I looked up to see Chris looking down with concern.

"You don't need to apologize Dana," he said softly. "Helios should've been more careful with who he decides to mess with."

I stood up and wiped the tears away. I gave Chris a bright smile. I turned and pulled Helios to his feet. He looked at me warily. I gave him a smile as well.

"It seems that we got off to a wrong start," I said as nicely as possible. "My name is Dana…it's very nice to meet you. All of you!"

I turned around and gave the three at the table a smile as well. They looked at me and each gave me a small, shaky smile.

_Great…my first day in the family and they're already scared of me_, I thought bitterly.

I sighed and walked out of the room. I made it to the hall before I began to cry. I fell to the floor and wrapped my arms around my legs. I heard the sound of foot steps as the five men came into the hall. I curled closer to the wall and as far away form them as the limited space would allow. One of them kneeled down next to me and put their arms around me. I buried my face into his chest, not caring who it was. I stayed like that for a few more minutes before I pulled away. The man whose arms I was in wasn't Chris or Helios.

He had the same green eyes as everyone else in the house. He was muscular, but not as big as Helios. His soft blond hair fell down below his shoulders. His face looked as if it were carved by angels. His skin had a lovely golden tint to it.

"Hello there," his angelic voice said softly. "My name is Alex. It's very nice to meet you Dana."

I nodded and wiped the tears away. I looked up at the other two. Again, they had green eyes. They were a mirror image of the other. Both were very big and muscular, but still not as big as Helios. One of them was slightly bigger than the other, while one's skin was a pale ivory. Both had the face of a Roman emperor that you would see on an old coin. One of the boys had long black hair while the other had beautiful auburn hair. They stood side by side. I could pick out so many differences in them.

And yet I couldn't help but get the feeling that they were exactly the same. They were different yet alike. They were like yin and yang, each coexisting with the other. Much like darkness and light live in the world, each living of the other. Each trying to survive in the world. They gave me a feeling that one could kill me while the other would sit and comforting me in times of need. Their eyes were got me the most. One of them had eyes that were so clear and innocent while the other's eyes were clouded by darkness. I felt a chill go down my spine as I looked into the clouded gems of the dark twin. They stepped forward, each holding the others hand.

"Hello," they said in unison.

The twin that reminded me of the light stepped forward, away from his counter part.

"My name is Abel." His voice sounded as sweet as honey.

The other twin stood forward, standing next to his twin.

"And I'm Cain." His voice was as sharp and cold as steel.

I nodded to each of them. I looked back and forth between them. I could easily tell them apart, but at the same time I couldn't tell the difference between them. Even though they reminded me of light and dark, they seemed to be the same person. I looked form them to Alex, then to Helios, and then to Chris. This was my family now. A bunch of abnormally beautiful men (even the old man is sexy) and an orphaned midget who has no clue as to who she could have belonged to and could beat you up if necessary.

_Damn,_ I thought. _This could get very interesting._


	3. Chapter 3: Bloody Eyes

A/N: Hey there guys!!! I'm glad you like my story here…no here's the thing. I wrote this story a few years ago and decided to copy it down on my computer. Back then I wasn't good with thinking up names so I named the girl Amy…I really like that name…its cute and adorable!! So if you see that name…it's still Dana…so don't worry…and warn me if I start to do that again!! Thanks!!

brokendreams15

Chapter 3

"Hey!!!" I yelled as I ran to catch up with the others.

It had been four months since Chris had adopted me. My new band of brothers and I had been forced to start school thanks to our "father". I ran past them towards the staircase at the front of the school leading up to the door. I had never been to a school before. We had always been taught our lessons at the orphanage. This was a big deal for me. I turned suddenly and glared at the men. The only one who flinched back was Helios. I pointed a finger at them evilly. I looked at all of them, a warning in my gaze.

"If you so much as make my day miserable or embarrass me in any way. I will make the rest of your life a living hell," I said as coldly as I could.

They all nodded and walked through the doors ahead of me. I took a deep breath and walked in behind them. I didn't make it far before coming in contact with someone's back. I fell to the ground with a thud. I could hear gasps as the person turned around. Apparently I had bumped someone you didn't want to mess with. I looked up and gasped.

The person was a boy. No let me rephrase that…he was a man. And by the looks of it, a big strong man. His shirt was stretched tightly across his chest, more than Helios' did. His long black hair was tied back into a ponytail that was draped over his shoulder and reached down to his bellybutton. His face looked like the face of a Greek god with his high cheek bones, ivory skin, and lush full lips. I was most fascinated by his eyes. They were like staring into two twin pools of blood. The men surrounding him had the same blood-red eyes. I could feel the heat of them as they stepped closer. Cain as down by my side in an instant.

He glared up at them and let out a warning growl. It was a terrifying sound. The men smiled at him and backed away slowly. The others came to us and stood around us. I felt like the mafia with them all guarded around me. I looked over at the retreating men. The one I bumped into—he seemed to be the leader of the group—stopped and looked back at me. He smiled slightly and I saw sharp fangs grow and sink back into place.

My eyes widened as I grabbed Cain's shoulder. He stared at me with mild concern. That's how Cain was. He didn't really care about anyone but his younger twin brother. He cared for me just a little but still didn't really give a shit. The look he gave me showed that my express had him worried. I gave him a reassuring smile then stood. The others came a little closer to me. I was the baby to them, the little sister that you couldn't help but love. I could tell I had them scared and worried as I looked over at the blood-eyed men.

"It looks like we have some new friends boys," I said not taking my eyes off the men.

They looked at me with much more concern and then looked over at the other possible vampires. We all looked as intimidating as possible. They just stared back and chuckled. I went over to them. I walked by causally. The others followed.

"Meet us after school if you have the balls," I said my voice only low enough for my "brothers" to hear.

The leader of the group nodded as if he had heard me. If he had then I was for sure that we were up against a new threat to our already threatening lives. We were up against a group of vampires…and we might be in their territory.

**XXX**

I walked into my first period class and handed a note to the teacher. He nodded and gave me my set assignment. I walked to the farthest corner of the room and sat next to a girl. She was very pretty. I felt ugly and fat just sitting next to her. I turned around in my seat to face her. I gave the sweetest smile I could produce and held out a hand.

"Hello. My name is Dana and I…"

My words were lost as she turned to look at me. She had dark blood-red eyes, much like the men we saw earlier. I pulled my hand back and stared at her, the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end. She was one of them. One of the vampires, and I could tell I had just entered a zone that I wanted to leave.

"I could really care less who you are," she replied coldly. "I just know that you and your clan had better leave before I ring that little neck of yours you midget."

I could feel the anger building up inside me. I hated my height. The kids at the orphanage had always made fun of me for it. I clenched my hand into a fist as I turned to face the teacher. One thing that Chris had taught me was to never mess with a female vampire while in her territory, especially if you had just been recently changed. If you did, you might as well just go ahead and dig your grave.

**XXX**

The rest of my day went by rather…tense. The other five blood vampires were in most of my classes. The female—thank god—was only in my first period. Cain, Abel, and I had Chris as our chemistry teacher last period. We updated him on everything. And I told them about the female vampire. Chris looked worried when I said something about her.

"Did you get her name by any chance?"

I shook my head and he nodded. We sat down at a lab table. Right before the bell rang, the Greek god blood vampire came in. I looked at Chris and nodded in his direction. He looked over at the beautiful man and his eyes widened for a moment. The bell rang and we all fell into silence.

"Alright," Chris said catching our attention. "Time for me to assign lab partners. When I call your name go sit with you new partner."

We all nodded in response and stood against a wall.

"Dana Savior."

I looked up at Chris at the sound of my name. He looked down at a list of names and then at me.

"Your partner will be Darrin Cobalt."

I walked to a table and set my stuff down. I looked over at the wall and saw Cain and Abel looking at me with much fear and concern. My eyebrows knitted in confusion. I jumped at the sound of books dropping beside me. I looked down at them then up at my partner. My eyes went wide as I saw who it was. It was the blood vampire. He smiled slyly at me as he gracefully sat down. He held out a hand to me. I flinched back. His eyes brightened and he smiled more slyly.

"Hello there Green eyes," he said his voice like a song.

I turned my head around, allowing my hair to create a curtain between us. I could hear him chuckle softly.

"So still think we don't have any balls?" he asked me softly.

I just peeked around my hair and looked at him, not meeting his eyes. He let out a musical laugh. I quickly turned my head to face the board. I could hear him chuckling through the whole period. That noise followed me in my thoughts for the rest of the day.


	4. Chapter 4: Vampires, daggers, and wolves

A/N: Ok…a little recap of all the events that has happened. Dana was adopted by Chris Savior… he's a vampire and has four other males living with them. They are Cain and Abel (twins), Helios (a muscle-head), and Alex (some weird French dude). They are all a part of a vampire clan known as the Emeralds because of their eye color. So Chris starts them at the local high school where he teaches Chemistry. Now here at the school is another vampire clan known as the Rubies. They consist of Darrin (a Greek sex god), Raven (an egotistic bitch), and four other random people. Well anyway, Dana kinda pissed them off and is now gonna take her clan down to the park to kick some ass…any questions?? Good!!! Now enjoy!

Chapter 4

We stood there on the juggle gym, awaiting the arrival of the blood vampires. We were all on edge. Chris paced back and forth mumbling to himself. Alex kept fidgeting with his hair. Helios kept cracking his knuckles and scratching his head. Cain and Abel were bent close, their foreheads pressed against each other's. They were talking quietly. Abel had a scared look on his face. Cain smiled and kissed his forehead. If you didn't know they were brothers, you'd think they were a couple. I sat there on the top of the bars looking up at the sky. No one dared to speak to anyone but themselves.

Our heads snapped up as we heard the sound of approaching footsteps. They were here. Chris stood in front of us all, like he was protecting us. We gathered around him. The others stopped, all the men surrounding the one female. She looked just as menacing as this morning. Darrin gave me a toothy grin and winked. I could feel the blush creeping up my neck. I looked away quickly before he or anyone else could see. The female stepped forward. We all tensed up as she approached. She stopped in front of Chris.

"Raven," he said softly.

She smiled and showed the scariest teeth I had ever seen. It mad my neck hurt just looking at them.

"Hello there, Chris. I see you've done well for yourself," she said looking at us.

He nodded not taking his eyes off of her for a second. We all pulled closer together as her clan came towards us. I could hear Abel begin to whimper. I reached over and took his hand. He held tightly to my shaking hand. Cain let out a low rumbling growl, a warning to them. Darrin smiled even wider as Cain growled. One of the others lunged forward, snapping at me and Abel. We shrunk back as Cain leaped over our heads at the man.

They fell to the ground in a fury of flying limbs and snarls.

Abel and I ran towards the woods as the fight got worse. I looked back to see one of them following us. I ran faster pulling Abel with me. We ran deeper into the woods, away from the fight and hopefully away from the enemy vampire chasing after us. We stopped finally in a small clearing, both of us breathing heavily. My legs felt weak and I fell to my knees. I laid my head down on the ground. Abel stood next to me, his hands on his knees. I looked up at him, a tired smile on my face. Abel began to return the smile when suddenly; someone jumped and tackled him to the ground.

I stared in disbelief and fear as Abel and our pursuer fought it out. I clenched my fist, my knuckles turning white with strain. I felt completely helpless as I watched Abel fight. Suddenly, I felt something cool and smooth in my clenched hand. I looked down to see a long, slender dagger in my hand.

The markings looked like fire was going up the blade. An emerald was embedded in the hilt. It was the most beautiful weapon I had ever seen.

I snapped my gaze back to the two fighting. Something in the back of my mind snapped. It was like I wasn't in control of my body any longer. I walked over to the blood vampire and drove the dagger through his back. His head fell back in pain as he fell to the ground.

I gazed down at his body as he slowly let out his last breath of life. I stood there for a long time, looking down at the dead body at my feet. I slowly raised one of my hands to see blood slashed across the palm. I raised the other to see it too with blood across the pale skin. I stared at them realizing what I had done. My eyes widened. I began to cry.

My tears fell onto my blood-stained hands, making the blood run. I sank down to my knees and stared at them, sobbing uncontrollably. I tried to wipe them off on the grass, but that only made them worse. I looked down and saw that I was knelling in the blood. It soaked through my jeans. I crawled away until I felt the rough bark of a tree against my back. I stared at the dead body, its eyes staring back at me. The once bright blood eyes were clouded and dull.

I looked down at the hands that had committed the act. I fell to my side, curling into the fettle position. I sobbed and rocked back and forth trying to forget what I had just done. I heard footsteps as someone approached. I stopped rocking and sobbing to hear who it was.

"What happened here?" I heard Chris ask.

"This man attacked me and Dana killed him," Abel replied softly.

More footsteps came and I heard the voices of all the others.

"Where is Dana?" Chris asked.

I let out a whimper. Someone came and picked me up, cradling me in their arms. I tried to push away, afraid that I would kill them next. They only held me tighter. I felt them begin to stroke my hair in comfort as the hummed a soft lullaby. It was a tune that I had never heard and yet it seemed as if someone had hummed the same thing to me in another time.

The tears came back, stinging my eyes. I buried my face in their chest. My shoulders began to shake as I let out the sobs once again. I stayed like that for a while, the person continuing to stroke my hair and hum the tune to me. I finally pulled away to see Cain looking down at me. He smiled and wiped away the tears. I pulled away from him and stood before the others.

They all looked at me with concern. I just gave them a reassuring smile. I turned my back to them and ran into the trees. I kept running, not knowing where I was going. I flew past trees as I ran deeper into the woods. I kept running, not caring were I was going, not stopping till I finally collapsed and slipped into darkness.

**XXX**

When I woke up, I was lying on a soft bed of needles under a pine tree. I stood and stretched out all my kinks. I yawned and surveyed my surroundings. I kept scanning the area till it hit me: I was completely and utterly lost. I ran around the tree in panic. I stopped and looked around wildly. There was nothing familiar around me. I fell to my knees in defeat. My head snapped when a strange smell crossed my nose. It smelt musky with a hint of spices thrown in the mix. I quickly flew up the tree as the smell got closer and stronger. I looked down through the branches as a small pack of wolves came into view.

There were about six of them huddled around the bead of needles I was on just seconds ago. One of them, a big grey wolf, looked up at me and snarled. I gasped and jumped higher up into the tree. A smaller brown wolf jumped up and caught my leg in its mouth.

I let out a shriek as it dragged me down. I landed with a thud in the center of the group. When I looked up, it wasn't wolves looking down at me. Instead, it was a group of men.

My eyes widened as I realized what they were: werewolves. Chris had told me a lot about them. Like, never trespass in their territory. It appeared that I had just done that.

I quickly got to my feet, only for one of them to push me back down. I looked up at them, fear in my eyes. One of them stepped closer towards me.

He was tall with lean muscles. His hair was a dark blond and fell to his shoulders. His ice-blue eyes stared at me coldly. I flinched back as he reached down. He grabbed me by the scruff and pulled me up. This felt oddly like my first night with my family. He leaned closer and sniffed. He threw me back down, a hand over his nose. I looked back at him to see him growling at me.

"A vampire!!" he spat hotly.

The other werewolves began to growl with their leader. I stood and ran. I could hear their howls as the chased after me. I pumped my legs as hard as I could, trying so hard to get away. I turned quickly into a small cave. With their bulky builds, there was no way they could fit through. I was wrong. The smallest of them squirmed in through the opening. I went as far back as I could. The wolf closed in on me. I squeezed my eyes tightly.

_Chris!!!!! _I sent out. _Help me!!!!_

I could feel the wolf's body heat and smell the musky, spicy scent of it. I backed up a little farther. I opened my eyes to see the wolf being dragged back towards the opening. I crawled out to see what was happening. Chris reached down and helped me to my feet. Cain had the wolf by the tail. The other wolves were in their human forms being corralled by Helios and Alex. Abel ran over to me and pulled me into a hug. I hugged back and gave my thanks to Chris.

"She was trespassing on our lands," the leader growled.

Helios snapped at him and he fell silent. Chris walked over and stood in front of the leader. He met Chris' gaze only to be hit. He fell to the ground and Chris picked him up and held him by the shirt. Chris began to hit him over and over, blood coming out of the wolf's nose.

"DON'T…EVER…MESS…WITH…MY…FAMILY…EVER…AGAIN!!!!" he yelled in between hits. "I…WILL…KILL…YOU…IF…YOU…EVER…DO!!!!!"

After a few more hits, Chris finally let the leader down. I went over and stood next to Chris. I reached up and smacked him in the back of the head. Chris whirled around and looked at me in astonishment. I knelled down next to the wolf. I rolled him over and laid his head on my lap. He too was looking at me in astonishment. I ripped off a little piece of my shirt and began to whip off the blood.

"I'm sorry I was trespassing, but that should give you no right to chase and bite me," I said softly. "My name is Dana, what's yours?"

"It's Adam," he replied.

I smiled down at him and wiped the last of the blood from his face. He continued to stare at me with disbelief. I helped him to his feet and over to his pack. I went to stand next to Chris. Adam stared at me across the distance. He looked back at Chris. He gave a wolfish grin.

"I like this little one," he said pointing at me. "Better watch her closely. Next time I see her, she's mine. And we mate for life."

A hot blush crept across my cheeks. I stared at Adam in shock. Chris and the others had the same shocked look on their faces. I could feel myself growing weak. My eyes rolled back into my head as I fell back. Chris caught me before I hit the ground. The last thing I heard was Adam's gruff voice.

"See you around my little one," he said in a sweet, sarcastic tone.


	5. Chapter 5: A piece of Meat

A/N: Hey there!!! Another quick recap…Dana killed a vampire from the Ruby clan…hard core right?? Well, she freaked out and ran off, only to run into a werewolf pack. Here we meet Adam who decides he likes Dana and wants to mate with her (just like a regular male). So, he got beat up by Chris who got beat up by Dana. And now here is Chapter 5!!!

* * *

Chapter 5

I was dreading school on Monday. I still felt awful for killing the blood vampire. I couldn't imagine facing the rest of them, especially the female Raven. I took a deep breath as I walked into first period. Raven was in her seat, glaring at me across the room. I gulped as I walked to my seat next to her. I sat down with out looking at her, afraid what she would do to me if I met her glare. I took out my books and began the work the teacher had assigned us. I could feel Raven's eyes burning right through me. I looked over at her innocently. She just glared right back.

"I don't much appreciate what you did to my little pet," she said, venom in her voice. "You'd better watch out next time. You might be the one to die."

"Look," I said, my gaze becoming icy. "I already have a lovesick puppy after me; I don't need you on my back as well. If you don't want to be like your little pet, stay away from me you bitch!!!" I spat out the last sentence coldly.

Raven was taken aback by my outburst. I just let out a huff and turned my attention back to my book.

"Darrin won't be happy to hear that a werewolf is after your heart," she finally said.

"Yeah, well I'm not too happy about it either," I said harshly.

She let out a small giggle. I looked over at her in confusion. She had just giggled. I continued to look at her till she finally spoke.

"I'm sure that Darrin will get the puppy off your back. I mean he's the only one that should be on your back," she giggled.

I felt the blush flash across my cheeks. Raven just giggled even more. I looked down at my book, not wanting to believe what I had just heard. Raven continued to giggle the rest of the period. My blush just got worse with every giggle.

**

* * *

**

I walked into my last period class, still blushing from what Raven had said. I sat down and pulled out my notes for a lab that we were doing today. Darrin walked in and sat down next to me. We sat in silence for a few moments before he finally spoke.

"Raven told me that I had competition," he said calmly.

My face became redder. I just fiddled with my notes and papers, not answering him. He just chuckled and grabbed my chin in his hand. He looked down into my eyes.

"I won't give you up without a fight my little one," he said hotly.

My eyes widened and my blush became deeper. I tore my chin from his hand and looked back down at my notes. Darrin let out a laugh and turned towards the front of the room. Chris looked at me with interest. He motioned for me to come to him. I walked up and stared down at my feet.

"Are you alright Dana?" he questioned.

"You don't want to know," I replied.

Chris nodded and sent me back to my seat. I sat down quietly and looked at my papers. Chris told us our lab and gave us instructions. I went to work as soon as he was finished. Darrin watched me closely. I looked over at him and glared.

"You'd better get to work," I warned him. "I don't want to fail this class."

He just gave me a smug smile and began his part of the work. I went back to what I was doing, his gaze on me the whole time. I looked over at him only to feel my blush return to see what he was staring at. I went back to my work, trying to ignore his gaze. The bell rang and I ran out of the room. I went out behind the school and leaned against the wall weakly. I let out a sigh and closed my eyes. They flew open as I felt someone press up against me. I looked to see Adam standing in front of me, a hand on either side of my head. He leaned in closer to where his face was just inches away from mine.

"Hello there my little one," he said, his breath hot on my face.

My eye twitched. It had appeared that everyone liked to call me "little one" today. I pushed him away from me only to have my wrist caught and slammed against the wall. I stared in shock and fear as Adam leaned closer. His lips pressed up against mine. I let out a shocked cry, only to have it muffled by his lips. I squirmed trying to get away. I could feel his lips draw up into a smile. I closed my eyes as tight as I could and tried to push him off again. Suddenly, Adam's lips were off mine and he was flown back away from me.

I opened my eyes to see Darrin in front of me. He was growling threateningly. Adam stood and squared off with Darrin. I stood there my anger growing. I stamped my foot and let out a frustrated growl.

"I am not some piece of meat to fight over!" I yelled.

They both looked over at me dumbly. That made me even angrier. I let out another frustrated growl and turned on my heel. I walked toward the front of the school to find my family waiting for me. Abel got one good look at me and walked over by my side. His hand lay on my shoulder gently. I looked over at him and tried to smile, only to have it turn into a scowl.

Abel retracted his hand and stared at me with fright. I stomped over to the wall and slumped against it, my arms folded across my chest. The others cautiously crowed around me. Each gave the other a nervous look. They were about to deal with an angry bitch.

"Dana, what's the matter?" Alex asked slowly.

I just let out a growl and they backed away from me quickly. Cain just stood there, matching my anger. He let out a growl as well. I glared at him evilly. He returned the look.

"What's got you all bitchy?" he asked hotly.

"Well, how would you feel if your first kiss was with a werewolf you despise?" I retorted. "I don't know about you but I'd feel pretty pissed, wouldn't you?"

Cain blinked in surprise. I glared at him and walked off, my chest puffed out and my head held high. The others fell in behind me as we made our trek home, me cursing Adam and Darrin silently the whole way.


	6. Chapter 6: I love you

A/N: Hey there everyone!!! Quick recap…Raven mocked Dana because Adam is in love with her and then Adam tried to rape her, but Darrin came in at the last minute. Then Dana yelled at them saying she wasn't a piece of meat.

* * *

Chapter 6

I heard the doorbell ring and hurried down the stairs to answer it. I reached out for the doorknob and opened the door to see Darrin standing there. He had my backpack in his hands. I yanked it from him and glared at him. He just gave me a smile and waved.

"Thanks," I said through clenched teeth.

His smile dropped and so did his gaze. I continued to glare till he looked up with a fierce expression. He pushed his way in the house and me towards a wall. I backed up against it with him in front of me. He put his hands on either side of my head like Adam had.

"I shouldn't have to take this shit from you," he said harshly. "You should be thanking me for saving your ass from getting raped. If I hadn't had been there that wolf would have gotten a lot more from you besides a kiss."

I flinched at his words. He was right of course. I looked away ashamed, not wanting to look into his angry red eyes. I could feel the tears forcing their way out. I sniffled quietly. I heard Darrin sigh as he pushed away from me. I looked to see him walking out the door.

"I'm sorry," I said my voice barely louder than a whisper. "I should be thanking you for saving me today, but you shouldn't fight over a girl like that. We don't really like being fought over like that. It would be different if we were together, but you're fighting to claim me. I'm not something that can be owned. I'm the only one that can own me."

Darrin turned and looked at me blankly. I walked over to him silently. I stood just inches from him. I could feel his body heat radiating off him. Slowly, I reached my arms up and wrapped them around his waist. I stepped closer and laid my head against his chest. I could hear his breathing speed up. I just nestled closer to him. I felt his arms go around me. I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent. He smelt like a burning fire but at the same time had the sweet scent of vanilla.

I could feel his hand come up and stroke my hair gently. I looked up at him through my lashes. He looked down at me and smiled. I slowly went up on my tiptoes, my face tilting up to his. He leaned down, lips parted slightly. We were just inches apart when Abel came into the front hall. We fell apart and looked away from each other at his presence. Abel just looked at us confused.

"Um," I began uncomfortably, "thanks for bringing me my backpack. I'll see you tomorrow."

Darrin just gave a nod and walked out the door, closing it behind him. I sighed and turned on Abel, fury raging in my eyes. He shrunk away from me, sensing my anger. I stalked towards him and he ran. I chased after him, growling the whole time. Abel let out a terrified scream and Cain was between us instantly. I clawed at Abel, Cain holding me back. I let out a loud frustrated yell and fell back away from Cain.

"I was so close," I snarled through clenched teeth.

All the others were now crowded around us. Chris stepped up behind me and sniffed my shoulder. His face scrunched up in confusion.

"Why do you smell like that blood-vampire Darrin?" he inquired.

My face went slightly red as I looked down at my feet. That was the trouble being a vampire, if you were with someone, then everyone knew about it by your scent.

"Can we not worry about that right now?" I asked embarrassed.

"Okay, then why were you chasing Abel?"

"He interrupted something that shouldn't have been," I growled.

Chris crossed his arms over his chest and looked at me questioningly. The others had the same look.

"And what was that exactly," Chris asked.

"Can we not worry about that right now?" I asked sheepishly.

Chris stayed with the same expression on his face till it finally hit him. He looked at me in surprise and my face turned a deeper red.

"Why, Dana, I never knew you felt like that," he said astonished.

My face grew an even deeper red. I covered my face with my hands and shook my head back and forth. Chris just chuckled and put a hand on top of my head. I looked at him through my fingers. He just smiled and kept chuckling. He looked at all the others.

"It seems that Dana has a crush on Darrin," he said mockingly.

I glared at him and punched his jaw with all my strength. He looked back at me stunned.

"You don't go around telling people stuff like that!!!" I yelled.

The others had begun to laugh. I glared at all of them, hoping that they would shut up. They just laughed harder. I sank to the floor, my face in my hands. I glared up at all of them. They looked down at me and continued to laugh.

"Just remember," I warned. "I know where you sleep. I cook your food. I clean your rooms, this house, and your clothes. So, I'd watch what you do or say about me and Darrin. I have access to poison and weapons. Oh the things I could do!!!"

That shut them up instantly. I stomped off up to my room and slammed the door. I went to the window and sat on the sill. I looked out over the backyard, the woods looming beyond it. I sighed and went to my bed. I fell onto it and curled under the sheets. I closed my eyes and tried to clear my mind. Every time I closed my eyes, Darrin's beautiful face flashed in my mind. My eyes flew open and I sat up.

I sighed and put my arms around my around my knees. I leaned back expecting to feel the cool wood of my headboard. I was surprised to feel warmth and arms go around me. I turned my head to see Darrin sitting behind me. I was situated between his legs leaning against him. He smiled and put his chin on top of my head.

"How do I know you're not some figment of my imagination?" I asked.

Darrin took my arm and pinched it. I winched and elbowed him in the stomach softly. He chuckled and pulled me closer. I snuggled to him and sighed. This felt right, but at the same time it was wrong. We were enemies. His clan hated my clan. I felt oddly like Romeo and Juliet with Adam as Paris. I pulled away from him and knelled in front of him. He looked at me questioningly. I looked up at him sadly.

"We can't do this," I said with sorrow. "I mean, your leader hates us and wants us dead, right? And Chris doesn't much like your clan at the current moment. I mean…"

Darrin held a finger to my lips silencing me. He looked at me lovingly before his lips met mine. All other worries I had melted away as I melted into the kiss. I put my arms around his neck as his went around my waist. I sighed happily against his lips. He pulled me closer making the kiss deeper and more passionate. I let a soft moan escape my lips. That seemed to make the kiss rough and passionate. I pushed away from him gently. We both were breathing harder. He looked at me, passion glowing in his eyes.

"We can't do this Darrin," I said sternly.

He gave me a wicked, mischievous grin and just kissed me again. I struggle against him, trying to break off the kiss. He held me tighter and refused to give. I growled slightly. He smiled against my lips. I drummed my fingers on his shoulder. He grabbed my hands and put them behind his neck. It seemed he wasn't giving up without a fight. Neither was I.

I relaxed against him and parted my lips. His tongue slid into my mouth. I took that moment to act. I bit down on his tongue as hard as I could without drawing blood. He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me away. He glared at me angrily. I just smiled coyly.

He put his arms around me from behind and held me tightly. I leaned back against him like I had just moments ago. He sighed and squeezed me gently. I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and kissed me gently. I sighed and snuggled closer yet again. He suddenly looked at me with a serious look

"I love you Dana," he said.

I stared at him stunned. I turned my head and averted my gaze. I didn't know what to say to him exactly. He put a hand on my cheek and turned my face back to his. He looked hurt and confused.

"I…don't know what to say," I finally said.

He retracted his hand. I looked back at him pleading. He shook his head and got up. He walked towards the window and opened. Before he left he turned to look at me.

"Until you can find out how you feel, I'm leaving," he spat.

I reached out for him only to have him jump out the window. I stayed like that, my arms wide open. I felt like I was being ripped apart from the inside. I curled into a ball and let the tears come. All my life I had been reaching out to someone. Now, I had found that person; but they had left me to feel so alone and hurt. This was why I tried hard not to get close to people. All they do is hurt you in the end.


	7. Chapter 7: Icecream and Tears

A/N: Hello there again. Here's your recap for the last chapters. So Dana almost got raped by the werewolf Adam only to be saved by Darrin. She went home all mad and such, forgetting her backpack. So Darrin brought it back to her and they almost made out. But Abel interrupted them and Dana almost killed him. So she went to her room to find Darrin on her bed. They started to make out and that's when Dana got a conscience and told him they should stop. Darrin told her that he loved her and she didn't have a response. So he left her to wallow in her own self-pity and ultimate depression.

* * *

Chapter 7

I woke up the next morning, my eyes red and stinging. I curled up into a tight ball and suppressed the tears I didn't get out last night. I heard a knock on my door. I sat up.

"Dana? It's time for school," Chris said from the other side of the door.

"I don't feel very good right now. I don't think I'll go to school," I answered.

I heard him grumble something but I couldn't tell what. He was silent before saying anything.

"Alright, you can stay out today; but don't make a habit of it."

I sighed and fell back onto the bed. I waited till I heard them all leave before I let the tears fall. I stayed like that for almost an hour. Then the sobs came. They wrenched through me and I curled tighter into my ball. I was like that till my family came home.

They heard me crying and all came into my room. Abel sat down next to me and pulled me into his arms. I tried to stop the tears but that only made my stomach hurt. After a few minutes of everyone saying comforting words and gentle touches, I finally calmed down. I stood up and walked over to the mirror.

I looked awful. My eyes were bloodshot, my nose like Rudolph the reindeer. I let out a shaky laugh as I looked at my reflection. It turned into a sob, but I held back the rest.

Chris came over to me and wrapped his arms around me. I just looked up at him and tried to smile but failed. Chris just stood there, holding me. He finally pulled away and gripped my shoulders firm but gently.

"What's the matter my little one?" he asked wiping away my tears.

I just shook my head and walked out of the room. I slowly went down to the kitchen and pulled out a carton of cookie-dough ice cream and sat down on the couch, spoon in hand, and turned it onto the soap opera channel. I began to indulge myself in the ice cream and melodrama.

The occasional tear would slide down my face but I'd brush it away and shovel another spoonful of ice cream into my mouth. The others cautiously walked into the den and stared at me with concern. I ignored their stares and watched the screen blankly.

Abel came over and sat next to me, putting an arm around my shoulders. I leaned against his side and let out a pathetic whimper as tears fell down my cheeks. The ice cream fell to the floor as I wrapped my arms around Abel and sobbed.

He stroked my hair and hummed the lullaby that Cain had hummed to me just a few nights ago. It calmed me down a little but not enough to stop the tears. Abel just sat there and stroked my hair and continued to hum softly. He reached up at wiped away the tears.

"I hate men," I grumbled as I snuggled deeper into the couch.

The others looked at me blankly. I sat there and thought about what I had just said.

"I mean I love you guys, but…" I stopped there.

I didn't really feel like sharing what had happened last night but something told me that I had to now. I let my head fall to my hands and thought about how to tell them exactly. I knew how much they hated Darrin's clan and I was afraid of what they might do.

"I just can't face someone right now. He really hurt me and I don't know if I can face him at the moment," I explained my voice emphasizing how I felt.

I heard Helios let out a low growl. Apparently what I had said made him angry.

"Who is he?" he demanded. "I'll rip his head off. I'll kill him for hurting you!!"

I smiled at him and shook my head. He crossed his arms over his broad chest and huffed. Abel looked at my sympathetically and kissed my forehead. I smiled at him as well and gave him a hug. I stood and picked up the carton of ice cream and walked to the kitchen. I put it up and walked outside.

It was raining heavily. I stood there, letting the rain drench me. I turned towards the house and stared at it. I shook my head and ran to the woods. I did the best I could not to fall but that plan failed. I fell in a mud spot and was covered. I lay there, refusing to move. Tears spilt from my eyes and a sob wrenched out. That was the only noise I made. Only silent tears came.

The rain fell harder. My tears mixed with it and left streaks on my face. I stood and wiped what mud I could off. I ran deeper into the woods till I found a shelter made of a tree and overlapping branches. I crawled underneath it and curled up. The tears came back. I stayed like that while the rain poured, mirroring my mood. It seemed like everything was falling apart; and all I could do was watch. I saw Chris, Cain and Abel, Helios, and Alex all walking away leaving me alone yet again. I let the sobs come out slowly. The last thing I saw was Darrin, beautiful Darrin, leaving me forever.


	8. Chapter 8: Feelings

Chapter 8

When I woke up, it wasn't in my bed or with Adam's pack. I was in an elegantly decorated room. The bed was a huge king-sized with dark-red silk sheets. The room was painted in the same dark-red with a burnt gold trim. I looked down to see my clothes gone and a long silk shirt in its place. I got out of the bed and walked down the winding staircase to find another floor. I peered down the staircase to see at least two more floors before the first floor. My eyes widened as I leaned over the rail. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped.

Darrin was standing there, a dark unreadable look on his face. I let my eyes drop to the floor afraid of him seeing the tears starting to blur my vision. I stepped back away from him a little, his words playing over and over in my head. He reached out but I flinched back. He dropped his hand and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What were you doing in the woods in the rain?" he inquired sternly.

I just shook my head, not daring to tell him the true reason. I heard him sigh as he made his way down the steps. I followed sheepishly since I didn't really know where the hell I was. He looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes at me. I slowed down and walked at least 20 feet behind him.

We soon were in a beautiful dining room. There was a long, dark wood table with high, winged chairs stationed all the way around it. The rest of Darrin's clan was sitting in a tight knit at the far side of the table, Raven at the head of it.

She looked at us for a moment and silenced the chatter going through the room.

"It seems that the gnome is awake," she said mockingly.

I growled and sat down at the closest chair I could find, which was the farthest away from them. Darrin sighed and walked down to sit at Raven's right hand. I grumbled and looked at the plate of food in front of me. It was the nicest spread I had ever seen. I gaped at the food and stayed like that till I noticed that the room had grown quiet again.

I looked over to see the blood-vampires pointing and giggling. I growled and stood up. I rushed out of the room and back to the one I woke up in. I began to rummage through closets and drawers trying to find my clothes. I looked up at the sound of someone coming through the door. It was Darrin again.

He stood there, leaning against the door frame, watching me with interest. I glared at him over my shoulder. Slowly, my gaze turned to one that I could feel was sorrowful. Tears fell from my eyes. I brushed them away and turned to continue my work. I could hear him go over and sit on the bed.

"I still stand by on what I said," he said at last.

I turned to look at him and I could see how serious he was. I felt my shoulders slump.

"Fine," I replied coldly. "I mean, it's not the first time I've felt like this."

I heard him fidget a little. He cleared his throat. I sneered at the thought of him feeling uncomfortable.

"Felt like what?" he asked.

I turned and glared at him. I stood there trying to find my words as I stared at him.

"Betrayed, hurt, alone, unloved, somewhere along those lines," I growled.

He looked away, ashamed. I narrowed my eyes. I wasn't going to let him off that easy.

"I'm sorry that I had to say what I did, but that gives you no right to tell me off like that. I want to see you grow up in the environment that I had to. I'm not used to have someone tell me that they love me. But I am used to have them leave me!!!"

I spat the last sentence out hotly. Tears were running down my face. I turned and ran out of the room. I kept running till I reached the door. I was stopped by Raven.

"You shouldn't yell at him like that," she said softly.

I glared and pushed her aside. I ran out of the house and down the long driveway. Tears flew behind me, disappearing in my hair. I was alone now, completely and utterly alone. I stopped and looked around me. I had no idea where I was. I slumped to the ground and put my head on my knees. I pouted for at least an hour, till a police officer found me.

"Is your name Dana Savior?" he asked all police like.

I just nodded and got into the police car. We drove in silence. He led me into the station where Chris and the others were waiting. Chris was pacing but stopped when he saw me. He ran over and pulled me into a tight hug. He held me for what seemed forever. I just stood there, my arms not moving to hug back. He grabbed my shoulders firmly.

"Where have you been?!" he demanded. "We've been looking for you all night…why didn't you come home?"

I just shook my head and laid it on his shoulder. I began to cry yet again. He put his arms around me again. He passed me over to Cain who picked me up and cradled me against his chest. Chris thanked the police men and we went home. I was silent the whole way. Nobody spoke to me, sensing that I didn't really want to talk.

Once we were home, I went straight up to my room and curled up on the bed. Chris quietly walked in and sat down. He just sat there, twiddling his thumbs. I didn't say anything, afraid of what I might say.

"What's going on with you Dana?" he asked after a few more moments of silence. I just shook my head and curdled up into a tighter ball. He sighed and stood to walk out.

"What do you do when someone tells you that they love you?" I asked quietly.

Chris stopped and turned around. I was sitting up and looking up at him seriously.

"Well, you tell them how you feel," he answered as he sat back down. "If that person knows how you feel then it makes things a lot better between the two people."

"But what if you're afraid to say how you feel?" I asked softly.

Chris sat there pondering what I said. I pulled my knees to my chest, wishing that Darrin was there to hold me. I felt so empty. I needed him but he wouldn't come. I let out a whimper. Chris reached over and touched my cheek softly. I gave him a weak smile.

"I don't really understand what I feel," I said sadly. "All my life I've felt nothing but distrust, anger, hurt, loneliness, betrayal. How can I be able to tell someone how I feel? I don't know what I feel anymore."

Chris stared at me for a moment before standing to leave. I let out a small cry and he turned back to me. Tears ran down my face. He walked back over and sat down. I took his hand and held it tight, afraid that he would leave me too.

"I don't want anyone else to walk out on me anymore," I said quietly.

Chris sighed and pulled me into his arms. I sniffled a little and laid my head on his chest. He stroked my hair giving me some comfort. I pulled away and walked to the door. I turned to look back at Chris. He smiled and walked past me down the hall. I fell back against the wall and slid down it. I let my head fall to my knees as I let out a frustrated moan.

I sat there for a while till I heard someone coming down the hall. I looked up to see Cain standing in front of me. He rubbed the back of his head thinking of what to say. I looked up at him through my lashes, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"I know what it feels like," he said simply.

I cocked my head to the side in confusion. I felt like many things right now and I was wondering what he meant exactly. He sighed and sat next to me, leaning against the wall.

"When Abel and I were younger, our mother told us that she loved us very much," he explained. "She always said that to us and that she would never leave us. She lied. She ended up selling us to slave-traders. I felt betrayed by her. Abel kept thinking that it was a mistake, that she would come and save us. She never did. We were tortured, raped, beaten, every bad thing you could imagine happened to us. That's why I'm so protective over him. I'm afraid that someone will pretend to love him and then hurt and leave him. But it seems I've let that happen to someone else. I let that happen to you. I thought that since you lived without any family that you could never get hurt. I was wrong. I promise that I won't let this happen ever again Dana…I swear."

I looked at him in astonishment. I never expected to tell me about his life, or to have him tell me that he'll protect me. I felt tears slide down my face. I never had anyone tell me that they won't let anything happen to me. This was the first person to say something like that. I heard more footsteps as the others came to stand around us. I looked at each of them.

"We promise that too Dana," Helios said.

I looked up at all of them. I felt more tears slide down my face. And yet, I was smiling. I was smiling even though all I wanted to do was crawl in a hole and die. I couldn't help but smile. For once, I knew how I felt. For once in my life, I felt happy.


	9. Chapter 9: Leaders

Chapter 9

I took a deep breath as I walked into chemistry. I looked back at my table to see Darrin sitting there, his arms folded across his chest. I felt my heart ache at the sight of his beautiful face. He glanced up at me then turned away. I backed out the door a little only to have Cain shove me in the room. I turned and looked at him pleadingly.

"I can't do this guys," I wined. "It hurts too much."

Cain and Abel gave me a look and pushed me to my seat. I glared at them and sat down. I fidgeted as I sat there next to him. I peeked over at him to see him glancing over at me. I turned my gaze down to stare at the table. I heard him stand as he walked to the front of the room. I looked up to see him talking with Chris. I could see Chris' eye twitching, resisting the urge to kill Darrin. Darrin was talking quickly and gestured towards me. Chris nodded and motioned for me to come up. I stood and walked up beside Chris.

"I'm assigning you two new lab partners. From now on, Dana will work with Abel and Darrin will work with Cain," Chris informed us.

I looked at him surprised. I glanced over at Cain to see him sneering evilly. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

_This is going to go well,_ I thought bitterly.

I looked up to see Darrin looking just as surprised as I was. He knew that they knew by now that he had hurt me. And he knew that Cain was about to put him through a new kind of hell. I went back to the table and grabbed my stuff and carried it over to Abel's table. Cain had already moved and was sitting there with a smug look on his face.

I let out a sigh and fell weakly into the chair. Abel put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly. I looked up and gave him a tired smile. I turned my attention towards Chris at the front of the room. He began the lecture and I tried to pay attention. I heard hushed voices behind me.

"I don't much appreciate you hurting my little sister like that," Cain hissed.

I heard Darrin sighed as he shifted in his sit. I heard the scratching of a pen as he began to write.

"I told her how I felt and she threw it my face," Darrin replied.

I whipped around and glared my rage building. I stood and faced Darrin, my breath becoming hard and fast. I reared my hand back and slammed it across his face. The whole class was watching me. I stood there, still breathing hard, glaring at him. Tears began to blur my vision. My anger was far from vented.

"I threw it back in your face?!" I exclaimed. "It's more like the other way around you bastard!!!!!"

The class gasped in unison. Chris came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. I turned and slapped his hand away.

"Dana," he began. "You need to sit down after you apologize to Darrin."

"I need to do no such thing!!" I spat. "He needs to just get out of my life if he's going to twist it around like this!!"

My words were followed a sob. Tears streaked down my face. I crumpled to the floor and sobbed. The other girls in the class crowed around me and started to comfort me. I looked up at Chris and stared pleadingly. He sighed and nodded. I stood thanking the girls and ran out of the room.

I ran towards the woods and kept going till I found a tree to settle under. I sat there and cried till I couldn't any more. I just let the dry sobs put me to exhaustion. I looked up at the sound of foot steps to find five men standing before me. I wiped my eyes and blinked up at them.

One of the men had soft sapphire eyes. Another had the same emerald as mine. Another had dark, onyx eyes. One had kind topaz eyes. The last had cold, ruby eyes just like Darrin's. I looked at them, a loss of words. They all looked down at me.

The man with sapphire eyes bent down next to me and put an arm around my shoulders. I flinched back and hissed like a cat. I wasn't about to trust these strange men.

"Where is your clan leader?" the red-eyed man asked.

I shook my head and scooted farther away from them. They let out a satisfied chuckle at the sign of my fear. I glared at them and pulled my legs close to my chest.

"Who are you people?" I inquired.

They all stopped chuckling and straightened up to their full height.

"We," the onyx-eyed one started, "are the elite group of vampires known as the Leaders of all vampire clans. And we have come to judge you."


	10. Chapter 10: The Competition

Chapter 10

I stared up at the men in confusion. I stood slowly and continued to stare. They stared back. I opened my mouth, thinking of what to say, but shut it and started to pace.

"What do you mean by judged?" I asked whipping around to face them.

The one with emerald eyes stepped forward, placing a hand on my shoulder. I did everything in my power not to flinch from his cold touch.

"My dear child," he began softly. "What we mean by judge is that you and your clan have violated the code we try so hard to establish."

I stared blankly at him, his words playing through my mind. What was this code he was speaking of?

"Listen girly," the red-eyed man spoke. "We need to talk to your leader and explain things to him since your small, undeveloped mind can't take in all the information."

I snorted and turned my back to him. I didn't care if he was a Leader or not, no one talks to me like that. I glared at him over my shoulder and began to stomp off. I heard their footsteps as they followed. I whipped back around and glared at them.

"Quit stalking me you old perverts!!!" I yelled.

They all looked taken aback at my outburst. I could feel my breath coming out hard and heavy. They had already pissed me off and they were making it a lot worse. I stormed off still hearing there footsteps behind me. I turned and glared over my shoulder at them. They just sneer right back.

Once I was home I ran in and headed straight towards Chris. I ran behind him and buried my face in his back. He twisted to look down at me confused. I raised one hand and gestured towards the Leaders.

"Those old perverts are stalking me!!" I wined.

He reached back and put a hand over my mouth. I growled and glared up at him. He wasn't paying attention to me at all. He had his attention on the four men that had followed me home. He swooped down into a low bow in front of them. He nudged me signaling me to do the same. I reluctantly bowed before them.

"Arise, Chris Savior of the Emeralds," one of them said.

"My lords, what brings you here?" Chris asked still in the low bow.

"It is time for the Games," the red-eyed man announced.

Chris shot up and stared wide-eyed at them. Apparently what he had said frightened Chris. I looked up at Chris questioningly. He glanced down at me with fear and concern.

"I can't participate," he said calmly. "My family isn't ready for something like this. I can't put them through that…"

"It doesn't matter weather they're ready or not," the onyx-eyed said. "They still must fight; if they aren't fit then they'll be killed before the first round is over."

"We can do it!!!" I protested. "We're not that weak!!! We can do it!!!"

I put a hand over my mouth. I couldn't believe what I had just said. I knew that Cain, Chris, Alex, and Helios would be fine; however, Abel and I couldn't do it if we tried. I looked to Chris for help. He stood and looked at the Leaders. They looked at him with the same expression of boredom.

"Please understand sirs…my family and I can't compete in the games," he pleaded. "We have a new member and she isn't ready for such an event—,"

"Then we will choose one of your clan members," the onyx-eyed vampire said.

"And we choose," the emerald-eyed one began, "is the female."

My eyes went wide as I looked up at the men. I blinked furiously at them. It felt like my world was falling apart. Alex stood beside me protectively.

"Please…don't let Dana fight. She's just a child," he protested.

"Alex now is not the time," the emerald vampire warned.

"But Father!!" he insisted.

I reached up and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked down at me with worry. I smiled at him as I stepped closer towards the Leaders. I bowed before them, sinking onto one knee.

"I would be happy to fight in the Games," I whispered.

The Leaders all smiled at me, their eyes gleaming. They all stood, still smiling.

"Then we shall see you in three days time," Alex's father said to me bowing slightly.

I nodded and bowed to them all. I stayed bowed till I heard the last of their footsteps disappear.

_What have you gotten yourself into Dana? _I thought as a tight knot formed in my stomach. _No turning back now…_


	11. Chapter 11: Let the games begin

Chapter 11

Three days later I found myself in what appeared to be a Roman coliseum. I looked around me in wonder as thousands of vampires filed into the bleachers around the arena. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the many scents swirling around me. Chris had explained to me that each type of vampire had a different scent.

Our type smelled of flowers after a rainy day. Darrin's type smelled of fire and some kind of spice. Sapphires smell of the ocean breeze. Topazes smell like honey and sugar. Onyxes have an earthy aroma.

There was a new scent, unfamiliar to me. It was the sweet scent of peppermint. My nose crinkled as I inhaled the sickly sweet scent. My eyes scanned the bleachers, trying to locate the scent. My gaze came in contact with amethyst eyes. I retracted inwardly in surprise; Chris had never mentioned this clan before.

"I see you're surprised as well," I heard Darrin's voice beside me.

"Who are they?" I asked, trying desperately to conceal my emotions.

"I wish to know that myself," he replied coolly.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I spat. "This is a fight between the females."

I heard him chuckle, causing a small pain to spread through my chest. I missed his laugh.

"You could say that I'm a special case in this fight," he whispered. "If you look around I'm not the only male here. And do you honestly think I would let Raven fight you?"

I looked up at him surprised. Did this mean he had forgiven me? He looked down at me and I was lost in his ruby eyes. I could feel the familiar blush spread across my cheeks.

"I mean we would hate to have our leader get killed in these games," he said hotly.

I turned my eyes down, hiding how much his words had hurt me. I looked around; at the sky, the people, just anywhere but that beautiful face of his that caused me so much hurt.

"So it appears that I'm the only female," I commented looking down the line at the 5 other fighters, all of them male.

Darrin only nodded, slowly moving away from me as a new person stepped forward. His dark brown hair was pulled back at his shoulders loosely. He had well toned muscles that moved beneath his dark skin. He was all around a very handsome man. It was his scent, however, that made me cringe away. It was the sickly sweet scent of peppermint. I locked my gaze with his dark amethyst eyes.

"Hello, my name is Triton," he said his voice thick.

I only nodded, my skin crawling slightly. He was making me feel _very _uncomfortable.

"I'm Dana," I replied quietly.

Triton turned towards Darrin, his eyes hardening.

"And you are?"

"Darrin Cobalt of the Rubies so back off," he growled.

Triton's eyes flashed down to me then back to Darrin.

"Is the female yours?" he asked coolly.

"I belong to no one!!" I snarled.

Triton eyes brightened as he looked back at me. He turned his gaze up to Darrin, a sly smile spreading across his face.

"Let's make a bet," he began.

"I'm listening," Darrin mumbled.

"The winner gets the female if she's still alive," he said mischievously.

My mouth dropped open as I stared wide-eyed at him. I looked over at Darrin to see his reaction. His expression was blank. He looked at me briefly before answering.

"If you want her…take her. Her heart belongs not to me."

I felt another pain go through my chest. His words cut deeper than any dagger could hope to. My eyes began to burn with unshed tears as I staggered away from the two men.

"Are you aright?" a soft voice asked.

I looked up to meet a pair of golden eyes. They belonged to a beautiful boy with short bronze hair. I nodded, smiling at him.

"I'm Jack," he said pleasantly.

"I'm Dana," I replied smiling brightly.

"This is Borden," Jack said pointing to a boy with dark onyx eyes and red hair. "And that's Damon," pointing to a boy with sandy blond hair and sapphire eyes.

I nodded to each of them saying my hellos. The four of us chatted for awhile, whereas Darrin and Triton were having a glare off. Before long, the six leaders stepped out onto a balcony nestled above the stands. One came closer to the edge, looking down at the vampires.

"Greetings all!!" he addressed in a booming voice. "Welcome to the Vampire Games. It is time once again for us to decide which clan shall rule us all. If I remember correctly, it was us, the Amethysts that won the last Game. Now it is time to see if a different clan shall rule supreme!!!"

The crowd let put an excited cheer that rang out through the stadium. I could make out the cries of my own family yelling out my name.

"First we shall have Dana of the Emeralds vs. Damon of the Sapphires."

I looked over at Damon, sizing him up. He appeared to have some pretty big guns, but he moved with a grace I never expected a man of his size to possess. However, his movements were sluggish so speed was on my side for this battle.

We met in the center of the arena. The other contestants had been moved to a gate that was positioned on either side of the arena. This made me feel even more like a gladiator fighting for the citizens of Rome. Once in the center, I locked gazes with Damon. His eyes were burning brightly as he raised his eyebrows challengingly.

"And now," the announcer began. **"LET THE GAMES BEGIN!!!!!"**

* * *

A/N: And that's how I worked the title into the story!!! Will Dana be able to win her first match? Or will she lose her life? Find out in Chapter 12!! 


	12. Chapter 12: Monsters

Chapter 12

Damon crouched low as he began to circle around me. I stood my ground, watching his every movement. He pulled out an ax from a sling on his back. That's when I realized I didn't have a weapon.

_Shit!!!_ I thought as my eyes went wide.

I widely looked around, trying something to concentrate on. My eyes fell on a spiked railing. My thoughts quickly turned to that of a spear.

Soon, I felt smooth wood in my clenched fist. I looked down to see a long spear, the tip gleaming in the coming sunlight. I looked back up at Damon, my vision clouding with the heat of battle. With a warrior's cry, I charged forward raising the spear above my head.

I heard Damon screech as the crowd cheered us on. Damon lunged at me, his ax missing my shoulder by centimeters. I ducked to my left, sinking the spear head into his side.

Damon's head went back as a cry of pain ripped from his throat. He staggered away, clutching his bleeding wound. His back was to me so I took up the opportunity. I ran to him, sticking him in the left shoulder. Damon screamed once again before he fell to the ground, growing still. I pulled out my spear before it disappeared from my hands.

A man came out dressed in a dark cloak. I stepped back as he knelt next to Damon's still body. He looked up at me confused. He shrugged as he stood.

"Damon of the Sapphires is unconscious. The Emeralds win!!!" he exclaimed.

A small section erupted in a chorus of cheers and triumphant cries. I smiled weakly at them and waved. My smile faded as the old King stood. His face as solemn.

"Why have you left the boy alive?" he asked me sternly.

I looked up and locked my defying gaze with his stern one.

"I don't believe in the mindless slaughter of human beings," I challenged.

"We are far from humans my dear," he retorted.

"Even so, as long as I don't kill," I began, "I won't become a monster like you."

An eerie silence settled over the crowd. They were all looking at their King to see his reaction. He raised a hand in defeat.

"You are rather wise for a mere child," he chuckled. "But still we have rules to uphold: therefore the boy will be put up for execution."

"NO!!!!" I cried.

The King looked at me startled. His opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off.

"You will do no such thing!!! Damon shall live. That's why I didn't kill him to start with."

"But we have rules…" he answered his voice barely above a whisper.

"I could give a damn about your rules!!!" I spat. "Damon shall live!!!"

The King's mouth opened and closed like a fish once it was torn from the water. I ignored his face and went on my knees next to Damon. I rolled him gently onto his back, looking down at him with concern. His eyes met my weakly.

"Why didn't you kill me?" he asked.

"Even monsters deserve to live," I answered brushing hair out of his face.

He nodded, his head slumping to the side. I held my breath till I saw the slow rise and fall of his chest. I felt a smile creep across my face as he was carried off by men in white robes. Two other men in green came over to me, helping me from the ground. We began walking towards one of the gates. I passed Darrin on my way back. He locked gazes and I smiled at him.

"Good luck," I said softly.

"I don't need luck," he replied.

"Tell me who you're fighting?" I inquired pushing the guards away from me.

"I'm fighting Borden of the Onyxes," he answered.

I nodded to him, walking into the dark tunnel. I stopped and turned back to him. Darrin had stopped at the entrance and was looking back at me.

"What is it?" he asked irritated.

"Please don't kill him…" I pleaded. "I don't want anyone else to die."

He looked taken aback by what I said, but nodded slowly. He turned his back to me, but stopped once again.

"Tell me how you feel, Dana," he whispered.

"I feel…tired," I answered as I fell backwards, plunging into darkness.

* * *

A/N: Could it be that Dana is trying to patch things up with Darrin??? Will Darrin win his fight? And who will Dana fight next: Triton or Darrin??? Tell me what you want and I'll make it happen. 


	13. Chapter 13: Alice?

Chapter 13

I paced the small distance from wall-to-wall in my cell. This was pure and utter torture. I sighed as I banged my head against the wall till I felt warm blood ooze out. I sighed once again as I walked back to the small cot, folding myself on the rotting mattress, burying my face in my hands. This stupid Game had caused me too much grief and stress. I let out a shrill whine as someone knocked on my cell door.

"You can come in," I called. "It's not like I'm naked or anything."

The two guards that had brought me in went to stand before me. I raised an eyebrow at them both, my irritation rising to a much stressed peak.

"What is it?" I asked hotly.

"It is time for your next fight," one of them told me.

I nodded and closed my eyes, trying to suppress my stressful tears. I had only just gotten at least 5 minutes of sleep.

"Who am I fighting?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"You'll be fighting Triton of the Amethysts. He just finished his battle with the Topaz boy," the other answered me.

"Did Jack survive?" I whispered.

"No…but Borden of the Onyxes did," one of them piped. "I'd say you have that Ruby person wrapped around your little finger."

I gave him an if-looks-could-kill-you'd-be-dead looks. He shut his mouth and bowed his head, afraid to make eye contact.

"I'm ready," I growled.

They flinched away from me, leading me out of the prison-like dwellings. As we walked I could see the cells that Borden, Damon, and Darrin were in. I stopped at Darrin's cell, peering in through the bars.

He was propped against the wall, his eyes closed in pain. I looked in closer to see a gaping wound on his chest. His hand as placed over it, the blood pulsing out from beneath his pale fingers. I gasped as I fumbled to get the door open. It was sealed shut.

"I have to get in there!!!" I cried. "He needs me!!! I can't let him die!!!"

"Why not?" one of them asked.

"Because I need him," was what I wanted to say.

I couldn't bring myself to say those words. Tears spilled from my eyes, blurring my vision. I felt the guards begin to tug at my arms. I swatted them away, once again trying to pry open the door.

"Don't you dare die on me!!!" I screamed. "Do you hear me you bastard?!?!?! Don't you fucking die on me!!!"

I allowed myself to be pulled up and away, tears streaming down my face as I continued to look at Darrin. I knew that I shouldn't feel bad for him; but when someone might me an inch away from death, you can't help but worry. Especially if you just discovered how you felt about this person after going through a hell of a lot of pain. That's how I felt right now. Once we reached the entrance to the arena, I shoved away my guards and walked out.

The sun was blinding (A/N: yes they can be in the sunlight and not die or anything!!!) and I had to shield my eyes to see where I was going. Triton stood in the center of the arena, a smug smile on his face.

Any feelings I was conflicting with melted away and turned into a burning hate. He had killed an innocent person dragged into this pointless game. He had to die as well I decided. I met him in the center, growling low and threateningly. Triton's eyes grew brighter as he leaned forward.

"I can't wait to taste your blood," he whispered huskily. "I hope it's sweeter than the last one I had."

I swiped at him, snarling. He threw his head back and laughed. I lunged forward only to be caught by Alex. I looked up at him, my eyes full of rage.

"Let me go Alex," I growled trying to get free from his hold on me.

"Dana you can't do this!!" he replied. "You must wait to hear the terms of this battle. It will be very different from the first one."

"How is that?!" I snapped.

Alex pushed his long hair back over one shoulder, looking down at me. He sighed heavily as he began to answer.

"The Leaders heard about Triton's bet with Darrin," he whispered.

My eyes narrowed as I glared up at him.

"What about Triton's bet?" I inquired.

Alex hesitated for a moment, fighting with invisible force. It was several minutes before I got my answer. Alex walked in between me and Triton, addressing the whole crowd.

"As you all know, a bet was made," Alex's voice rang through the stadium. "This bet was made between Triton of the Amethysts and Darrin of the Rubies. It was whoever wins, gets to have Dana of the Emeralds as their Blood Mate (A/N: that's like your mate for life. You bite said person and insert this "poison" that makes it to where no other vampire or anything can touch you. It's kinda like a mating mark if you know what that is) and become the King. This means that Dana shall not fight; please bring out Darrin."

My eyes widened as two other men in dark red robes brought out Darrin. His skin was paler than normal and his face and hands were smeared with blood. A glow of sweat covered his skin as he huffed his way to the center. I gasped as I got a better look at Darrin's wounds.

He was completely covered with scratches and cuts. A deep gash was on his left hip and went all the way up to his right shoulder. Another gash was on his chest, inches away from his heart. I could see the white of bone jut out slightly from his leg. He was clutching his shoulder, wincing as he took each shaky breath.

"Darrin!!!" I cried as I ran to his side.

He looked at me confused as I took hold of his arm gently. Tears were once again running down my cheeks in small rivers.

"Dana?" he asked weakly. "What do you want?"

"You're in no condition to fight!!" I pleaded. "Don't do this…not for me. And even if it's not for me, then still don't fight!!! I can't watch you die!!!"

"Why?" he rasped.

"I…" it was hard to find the right words. I struggled for them to come to mind. "I need you here with me. I…I love you Darrin!!!"

I practically screamed the last of my words out. A shocked silence settled over the crowd. Darrin stared down at me in surprise and…joy? I couldn't tell, but he got a wide grin on his face. Forgetting his pain, Darrin's arms went around me as he lifted me off the ground. I felt his lips on my hair. He was still smiling. I smiled back, wrapping my arms around him, kissing his neck. I finally felt content and happy.

"I guess this means she belongs to you then Darrin?" I heard Triton ask sadly.

"I'm afraid so," he mumbled against my hair.

"Isn't this touching??" I heard a new but familiar voice sneer.

I pulled away from Darrin gently. I turned to see a mousy looking brunette girl with deep, purple eyes. Her heart-shaped face was cold and cruel; not the face I remembered.

"Alice?!?!?!"

* * *

A/N: Oh no!!! A cliffy!!! Aren't I stinker??? 


	14. Chapter 14: Father?

Chapter 14

I stared wide-eyed at my friend. Her normal warm, inviting gaze had turned to an icy, dark-purple glare. Her face was twisted by cruel features that the Alice I knew didn't possess.

"Alice?" I asked again.

"Of course it's me you twit," she spat.

I recoiled at the acidy of her tone. This was not my Alice. My Alice was kind and gentle; she was my best friend ever since I could remember.

She befriended me, comforted me when I was scared, made me smile when all I wanted to do was cry…she made me feel like I might belong somewhere. The Alice standing in front of me wasn't the Alice I knew and loved. This was a new, cold monster.

"What are you doing here?" I breathed.

Her face twisted into a cruel smile. It made me shiver slightly.

"Why…I'm here for the games," she answered. "I am after all the Mother of Vampires."

"Excuse me?" I asked panic rising within me.

She smiled at me, revealing very sharp fangs. A slow, evil chuckle started to shake through her as she looked at me.

"Exactly what I said," she answered. "I was born over 1,000 years ago. It was the year 1002. I was just a young girl working for a local apothecary. The people of my village believed her to be a witch, concocting potions to poison them all. Little did they know that I was the one doing all of that. I was the one that was experimenting with her potions and medicines. I was looking for a way to live forever. I did eventually; however, it created this lust for blood deep within me. Soon, I began to notice changes in my appearance. My eyes began to turn a deep purple, my skin began to pale, and my teeth began to grow in length and become sharp."

She gestured to herself as she spoke, smiling to give a better few of her fangs.

"One day, I attacked my own brother, relishing on the salty taste of his hot blood as it ran down my throat. I changed him that day. That's when I decided to gather an army of what I called vampyrus or drinker of life (A/N: I just made that word up!!!), which was soon translated to vampires. My brother, however, didn't want to share my dream. He didn't want to kill or even drink blood. So he left; that's how the different clans came to be. Isn't that right Chris?"

I turned around to see Chris standing there. His expression was the same as mine. He calmly walked past me and up to Alice. He looked down at her, his face going blank.

"I thought you were dead," I heard him whisper.

Alice threw her head back, letting out a cackle. When her face came back into view, it was filled with a mocking horror.

"Me? Dead? Do you honestly think I would die like that?" she asked.

"Like how?" I heard Abel ask. He came into view beside me. "How were you to die?"

"Well," Alice began. "This group of humans called the Von Helsing's didn't share the same vision as me. So they began to develop ways to get rid of us. There is only one way to do that."

"How?" I asked quietly.

"We must have our hearts ripped from our chests," Alice answered.

"And I saw your own heart ripped out," Chris piped.

"I was heartless to begin with," Alice replied.

She now turned back to me, her eyes darkening. Alice slowly began to walk towards me.

"And you got in the way of my plans," she snarled.

"What?!" we all asked in unison.

"Yes," she growled. "She is the prophesized child: the one who would bring my down fall. It was made by a dying pregnant woman. She said that when a child with hair as red as blood and eyes that shown like emeralds would be born and destroy all that I had created. So for centuries I searched for such a child. And that's when I found you. I saw you being born so I went and killed your mother and father after your birth. I went to the nursery to find you had disappeared. The scent of my brother was everywhere. I followed your scent and found he had dumped you off at an orphanage."

I looked over at Chris and saw nothing but a blank stare. I turned back to Alice, urging her to continue.

"So I decided to make a potion that reverted me back to the childhood age of 2 and placed myself amongst the other children."

I stood there, looking at Alice. Her words played through my head like a broken record.

"You killed my parents?" I whispered.

"Yes you idiot," she snapped.

I felt a burning anger build up inside me. With a low growl, I lanced myself through the air at her. Alice fell under my weight and we began to roll around in a fury of limbs, growls, hisses, and snarls. I felt Alice's claws sink into the soft flesh of my hip. I hissed and rolled away from her, springing back up in a crouch.

Blood was dripping from a wound above my eyes, blinding me. I wiped away the blood, not noticing Alice creeping up from behind me. I looked back up, a surprised gasp escaping my lips. Alice roared as she leapt for me. I closed my eyes, putting my arms over my head protectively.

Instead of feeling claws or fangs, I felt a dead weight fall on me. I looked up to see none other than Raven standing in front of me, a red mass in her hand. I looked back at Alice to see a large, gaping hole in her back.

"Thank you Raven," I heard Chris say.

"You're welcome…Father."

* * *

A/N: Ha ha!!! Another twist and the plot thinkens!!! 


	15. Chapter 15: Who's the winner?

Chapter 15

I stared up at Raven, blood from Alice's heart dripping onto my face. I looked over at Chris, his expression still blank. I looked back up when I felt gentle hands drag me from underneath Alice's still form. Darrin looked at me with concern as he wiped away the blood leaking into my eyes. I smiled reassuringly as I looked back at Chris and Raven.

"Wait," I heard Abel whine. "I'm confused!!! Alice is Chris' sister?"

"That's right," Chris answered.

"And she created vampires through a potion?"

"Yes."

"And then they formed different eating patterns?"

"Yes," Chris said tiredly.

"And that's how we got different clans?" Alex asked.

"Yes."

"And so she had to kill Dana because she was the prophesized child?" Cain asked.

"I suppose she is," Chris replied. "And before anyone else asks, Raven is my daughter. And I will not go into great details as to who her mother is or how and why it happened."

"I think we all know _**how **_it happened," I said stressed.

Chris glared down at me. I returned his glare with one that could make Satan himself cringe in fear. Raven looked over at me, her eyebrows rising. I looked over at her, glaring as I did. She snarled, only causing me to let out a roar (A/N: kinda like a lion or something…I think they should roar!! ROAR!!!!!!!).

She retracted slightly, her eyes widening. I was breathing heavily, my rage not yet vented out of me. Raven's shoulders started to shake as she lowered her face to look at the ground. At first I thought she was crying when her head snapped back and she began to laugh. I was stunned. My breathing went back to normal as I looked at her in shock.

"That was kinda cute," she struggled to say. Her eyes went back to me, then to Darrin. "Now I see why you like her. She's very entertaining."

"Um…hate to break this up but," Triton began, "who won the fight?"

We all looked at each. That was a very good question. And none of us knew the answer. We turned our attention to the Leaders, all of whom were in a shocked silence. I stepped forward, clearing my throat to catch their attention.

"Who did win?" I asked shyly.

They all went out of view huddling together. We stood down there, holding our breaths, waiting for a verdict. Once they were done, we all looked up hopefully.

"We have decided," the old King began, "that since Dana killed our Queen, the Emeralds win the games. Therefore, the Amethysts relinquish their titles and leave the throne to the Emeralds."

The crowd erupted into applause as the Emerald Leader stepped forward to accept his new title. I smiled lazily, my eyelids drooping, as I leaned back against Darrin.

"Hey Darrin…" I said sleepily.

"Yeah Dana?" he asked me stroking my hair gently.

"I love you," I managed to get out before drifting off into sleep.

* * *

A/N: So there is Chapter 15. Now there shall only be one more chapter and I need y'alls help. Sorry….got a little country there!!! Tee-hee!!! So in the next and final chapter, Darrin is going to propose to Dana. Now I shall give you three choices and you'll tell me which one you like the best. If you don't like any of them…then give me different suggestions.

A) Its Christmas time and Darrin puts it in a little musical jewelry box.

B) Its spring time, they were walking in a garden, it starts to rain, and he asks when they're under a gazebo.

C) He sends her on a scavenger hunt and she finds it in a rose bud that blooms when she touches it.

Those are your choices!!! So tell me what you want!!!


	16. Chapter 16: A Walk Through the Park

A/N: Here is the final chapter!!! I thank you all for your thoughts and opinions. Some of you had some very good suggestions and I thank you for them!!! So here is Chapter 16…hope you all like it!!!

* * *

Chapter 16

A few months later

I looked down at my watch, tapping my foot, as I waited in the flower garden for Darrin. So far, he was 3 hours late.

_He's so dead when he gets here,_ I thought bitterly.

I leaned back against the blossoming apple tree, crossing my arms over my chest. I stayed that way till I felt something pulling on the leg of my jeans. I looked down to see a fox gazing up at me. A silk emerald-green ribbon was around its neck, a note nestled between the ribbon and scarlet fur (A/N: Ha!! The clan colors!!! Red and green!!!). I reached down and took the note of the fox, which ran off into the forest. Darrin's elegant handwriting was scribbled on the paper. The note read:

_**My dearest Dana,**_

_**I realize that I you're probably mad at me for not showing up at the appropriate time. You'll have to forgive me…once you find me that is!! I will guide you through this beautiful garden in hopes that you do find me at the time I have hoped for. **_

_**On the way, various people shall also help guide you to me. Please don't be upset with me. Now read carefully: head 2 miles north of your current location. There you'll find a lake with swans and your next set of directions. Good luck to you my love.**_

_**Darrin**_

Any anger I had towards him changed to annoyance. First he's late. Now he wants me to find him.

_When I find him…he's so dead!!!_ I vowed.

I sighed once again as I headed north. The walk wasn't that bad. I was surrounded by beautiful flowers, the sun filtering through the canopy of apple and cherry blossoms. It was truly a wonderful thing. My thoughts were interrupted by the feel of icy water going up to my waist.

I squealed and jumped out of a crystal-blue lake, two swans skating across the glassy surface. I gasped at the pure beauty before me. One the swans began to glide its way towards me. A black ribbon was tied around its long, graceful neck. I reached down and pulled another note from beneath the ribbon, the swan gliding back to its mate. Once again, Darrin's handwriting was sketched on it.

_**Hello again!! Glad to see you found the lake. Hope you didn't fall in (ha-ha). Well, on with the next direction. Head east into the forest till you find a clearing with an unusual flower growing in the center. There your next guide will come.**_

_**Darrin**_

I walked away from the lake and swans, heading into the dense forest. I fought my way through, shoving away vines and branches from my path. How could a flower ever grow in this jungle? I stumbled and fell into a wide clearing. I grumbled as I struggled to my feet. I felt a smile spread across my face as I saw something growing in the center.

It was a white flower in what appeared to be in the shape of a heart, a slight red blush in the center and going to the edges. I walked over to it, kneeling in front of it. It was the most unique and beautiful flower I had ever seen. I looked up as I heard something crash through the branches and into the clearing.

It was a deer, white spots still on its sides, with a baby-blue ribbon and another note. I reached up and gently took the note from the deer. It skidded away from me shyly and back into the trees. I looked down at the note and read.

_**This will be the last note you shall receive. Nest time, you'll see me. Head west, towards the setting sun, till a maze of roses stands before you. I am within the maze, awaiting your arrival. Please hurry. **_

_**Darrin**_

_**P.S: Don't pick the flower**_

I giggled slightly at the last remark, heading west and out of the forest. When I got out, it was in fact late evening. The setting sun was casting a golden glow over the garden. I continued westward till the maze came into view. I ran to the opening and entered the maze. I followed the twisting turns, trying my best to not run into the thorny walls.

"Darrin!!" I called. "Where are you??? I'm lost!!"

That's when the guitar began. I followed the sound of Darrin's playing like a sailor following a siren's song. I soon found a fountain in the center with Darrin perched on the edge, strumming his guitar.

He looked up slowly, catching my eyes and my breath. Darrin stopped playing and strolled over to me. He stood in front of me, his eyes gazing tenderly down at me. I looked up at him, any annoyance or anger depleting.

"Glad to see you got my notes," he purred leaning down to capture my lips in a kiss.

"What are you planning anyway?" I asked once we pulled apart.

Darrin took my hands in his, stepping back an arms length. I watched in surprise as he slowly sunk down on one knee, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a black velvet box. I gasped as my eyes widened further in surprise.

Darrin gently opened the box the reveal a small silver ring with a ruby and emerald pieced together. In the center was a small diamond cut in the shaped of a heart. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"Dana…" he began softly. "Will you do the honors of becoming my wife?"

I was speechless for several minutes. I was trying to find what to say. Every time I tried to grasp a word, I would draw up a blank. My mouth hung open, my expression pure surprise. Darrin looked up at me hopefully. Finally I managed to speak.

"Of course I will!!" I answered flinging my arms around his neck.

He started to laugh as he swung me around in circles. I laughed with him, nuzzling his neck. At that moment…I never felt more alive.

* * *

A/N: Awwwwwww….isn't that sweet!!! Well I have some good news for you all!!! I have decided to write a sequel to this story. It'll be in Darrin's point of view and shall be coming out soon!! It's called "My Precious Gems"!!! So look out for that please!!! 


End file.
